This invention relates to a bumper system for an automotive vehicle.
In order to adhere to federal safety standards, automotive bumper systems must be designed with sufficient strength in order to meet a number of low speed bumper impact requirements. Concurrently, fuel economy concerns have required that automotive bumpers be constructed to have low weight, aerodynamic configurations.
While bumpers constructed entirely of metal typically provide the strength required to resist permanent deformation upon impact, they suffer the disadvantage of being excessively heavy. To reduce weight, many automobile manufacturers have replaced metal bumpers with plastic bumpers. From a decorative point of view, however, plastic bumpers lack the chromed metallic appearance favored by consumers, as well as the sturdy xe2x80x9cfeelxe2x80x9d of a metal bumper.
In an attempt to create a metallic look and feel using a plastic bumper, some plastic bumpers have been provided with decorative metal strip inserts. These strips typically comprise thin metal foil covered by a transparent plastic protective layer. Unfortunately, the appearance of such metal foil strips is easily marred by minor scratches and collisions. Alternatively, metal can be used to partially or completely cover a plastic bumper surface by applying a vapor metal deposit, by applying a metal mist to the bumper surface in a vacuum, by applying the metal onto a conductive bumper surface, or by dipping the plastic bumper into a chroming tank, wherein all of these processes are susceptible to having metal flake off the bumper surface. Still other attempts to mimic an all metal bumper have involved adhesively bonding thin metal sheets over a plastic bumper, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,545,105 issued to Kowalsky and U.S. Pat. No. 4,569,865 issued to Placek. However, such methods of covering a plastic bumper entirely with metal can be both complicated and time consuming.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a bumper system that is strong and lightweight while providing a metallic appearance.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a bumper system having a metallic appearance with high durability.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a bumper system that incorporates a metallic appearance without requiring a complex assembly process.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a bumper system that incorporates several components into an integrated structure.
Accordingly, a bumper system for a vehicle is provided. The bumper system includes a composite valance adapted for attachment to the vehicle, where the composite valance includes a reinforcement section. The bumper system further includes a cover beam adapted for attachment to the vehicle, wherein the cover beam is sized to substantially cover the reinforcement section when attached to the vehicle.
According to a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the bumper system is provided for an automotive vehicle, and the composite valance is adapted for attachment to a chassis of the automotive vehicle. The composite valance can be attached to a front end or a rear end of the chassis, and the cover beam is preferably attached directly to the composite valance.
Preferably, the reinforcement section is formed longitudinally along a central portion of the composite valance. Furthermore, the reinforcement section is preferably recessed with respect to a front surface of the composite valance and includes a plurality of structural ribs provided therein. In addition, the composite valance preferably includes apertures formed therein that are sized to receive accessories, such as headlamps, for the vehicle.
In further accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the composite valance is constructed from a plastic material, such as thermoplastic olefin, and the cover beam is constructed from a metallic material, such as steel. Then, upon attachment of the cover beam to the composite valance, the bumper system is advantageously provided with an overall metallic appearance.